Shugo Chara 将来
by Gigi24
Summary: The gang is back and in High school including Utau and Kukai. What happens when an old friend comes back and they make a new friend. When they go on vacation they reunite with an old friend and make new foes. And have they possibly found the Embryo?
1. HE's BACK

Aiko-chan: HEY! I know right I hav like 2 stories in progress but I seriously want to do this so ENJOY!I don't own shugo chara. P.S Ikuto really is only 3 years older than Amu.

I opened my door to reveal Nagi, Tadase, and Rima.

"Hey!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm

Tadase-chan bought it but Nagi and Rima's eyes were full of sadness and sympathy.

"Ohaiyo Amu -chan!" greeted Tadase

It had been 4 years since Nikaido and Yukari's wedding, and 4 years since Ikuto has last been seen. After Ikuto left after the wedding he went to travel the world and find his father. I looked down on my neck to see the golden heart necklace with the locket that had a picture of him kissing me on the cheek and me looking like a strawberry as he used to call me. All the Guardians had already graduated middle school. We were all graduating soon Yaya and Kairi were now in freshman year soon to be sophmores, Nagi Rima Tadase, and I were in sophmore now going to be in Junior year. And Kukai was a Junior with Utau due to her singing career she didn't get much education and was in Junior year too, that and the fact she wanted o be with Kukai. Utau and Kukai had been dating for some time now and so had Yaya and Kairi, Kairi had moved on, unlike Tadase, when he saw my heart belonged to Ikuto. Tadase still was in love with me and wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. Rima and Nagi had developed a strong friendship and were currently, FINALLY dating. But Rima would occasionally flip. And me well I was sad, lonely and depressed because of Ikuto but surprisingly my shugo charaS weren't X eggs. Everybody still had their charas. Hikaru's egg hatched and was called Haruki, he was kind but mischeivous, he acted a lot like a little kid but more mature than Pepe. Hikaru and Rikka were really good friends and were in middle school, Hikaru was more light and fun but still was a bit serious, rarely though. Utau and I had grown really close and she was like a sister to me now, she supported me , like the other girls when I would cry about Ikuto but she was the one that came the closest to feeling what I felt.

We got into Nagi's car which was usually driven by Tadase. As the car sped off towards the Seiyou High School Tadase turned on the radio only to have one of the songs that I sang and wrote thanks to Utau's help.

I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know.<p>

Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock violinist and he's 6 foot 3!<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<p>

I started to get sad remembering who I was talking about in the song.

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't kn...

Nagi had changed the station to something else but it was another song that I did.

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
>How could I know what you meant<br>There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
>But there's one thing I'm sure of<br>That I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<p>

All that it takes, one more chance  
>Don't let our last kiss be our last<br>I'm out of my mind, just to show you

Now I started to cry quietly as a stray tear slid down my cheek.

I know everything changes  
>I don't care where it takes us<br>Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<p>

Not a day, pass me by  
>Not a day, pass me by<br>When I don't think about you  
>And as though, moving on<br>Cause I know, you're the one  
>And I can't be without you<p>

This time Tadase changed the station. He still had a crush on me and was jealous of Ikuto.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive<p>

[This was another song of mine]

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side

[I started to sob now and everyone heard me]

?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life

Yo...

Rima practically smashed the radio turning it off.

As we reached school I cleaned my face of the hot tear tracks going down my cheek and put on a smile. We got out of the car only to be greeted by a giddy Yaya and a smiling Kairi.

" AMU-CHII!" she yelled in my ear

"Hi Yaya and Kairi." I greeted calmly

We kept on walking and we were about to go inside when the door was blocked by a mob of girls. I sighed and looked up to see a hint of blue hair, it couldn't be it was just some new guy that was a _hottie _to other girls. I kept myself stranded but how many guys with blue hair were they really, at least I've only seen one in my 16 years of life. I tried to keep my feet glued to where I was but I just couldn't my heart was telling me to tell the girls to back off and of course heart over mind. I stomped up right in front of the fangirls and yelled:

"MOVE IT!" I screamed

They all looked at me with fright after all I still only was the cool n spicy Hinamori I used to be, I was only my true self around my friends. They all parted and scurried inside the school. I couldn't believe my eyes right in front of me were those hypnotizing midnight blue eyes with dark blue hair to match, and the famous too well known smirk plastered on his face, in other words the man I deeply loved.

"Ikuto." I whimperd

"Yo!" he said casually

And before I knew it I was hugging him like mad.

"Wow _Amu-koi _ I didn't know you missed me this much." he said smirking

I felt my cheeks reddening and I pulled away.

"We aren't dating baka neko!" I scolded. Why couldn't I just admit my true feelings.

I heard chuckling, giggling, and snickering behind me. Also there was an angry, no more like a jealous aura.

"Wow Amu you haven't blushed since," said Rima on PURPOSE with a smirk, if she said what I think she was going to say she is soooo in for it "Hm... well since Nikaido and Yukari's wedding and the person that made you blush was, if I remember correctly, IKUTO."

Ikuto chuckled a bit "Hey kiddy king." he said ruffling Tadase-chan's hair.

He whispered a small "Hi."

"Come on lets go for a walk." whispered Ikuto in my ear dragging me wherever

We came to a park nearby. I studied him closely he hadn't changed much except for the fact that he was taller but I was only about a foot smaller than him. He was more muscular then he used to when we were kids. Still the same blue hair and eyes. And if I remembered correctly he was 3 years older than me so he should be 19.

"So you missed me huh?" he said without a smirk on his face, he was really serious

"W-W-well I-I U-Um yeah." I said finally with pink on my cheeks and looking at my feet

"Good, I missed you too." he said with a genuine smile

I totally lost control and I was hugging him again with tears wetting his shirt. His arm wrapped around me protectively and his other hand stroked my hair. It seemed like eternity before we pulled away from each other.

"So um does Utau know you're here?" I asked trying to make him forget what just happened

"Yeah yesterday we came back and so does her boyfriend... uh Kukai, yeah." he said

"WHAT! You come back and you don't tell me what kind of friend are you what kind of friends are Utau and Kukai I ca... wait we?" I said as I noticed his vocabulary

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise and yes we, I found my father in Hollywood, California, he was a famous violinist." he answered

"So why did he leave?" I hesitated afraid to hit an anger point

"The truth is that he left to protect us and that some people paid by Kazoumi threatened him on killing Utau, mom, and I." he said surprisingly

I nodded "That's good, now your mom can be truly happy." I said sitting down on the bench beside us

"Yeah." he said simply and sat next to me

I sighed I could hear giggling behind me that's when I noticed that my charas were there. Then I looked at Ikuto and my eyes widened.

"You still have Yoru." I said looking at the ball of fur on his shoulder

"Yeah." he answered flicking Yoru

Then Ran, Mikki, Su, and Dia came out from behind the bushes and hugged Yoru, I could see Mikki blushing like crazy.

"Hi Amu, Ran, Mikki, Su, Dia and... ~nya~." said Yoru

"I sense another guardian character ~nya."He said

"Oh I forgot to introduce my new chara Aiko." I said pointing my thumb at the small creature hiding behind my shoulder.

Aiko had black hair and dark blue eyes. She had pink ears outlined with black and a red nose with whiskers. She had a red tube top showing her flat belly with a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Also had booty shorts, black stockings, with pink paws at her feet. And a black collar and bracelet. (Pic in profile, it was the closest I could come to her transformation with Yoru cuz her Chara's outfits are similar or exactly like her transformation with them, also in the pic she has pink tennis shoes so just imagine they're paws)

After I introduced her, she flew as fast as she could to Ikuto and glued herself to his chest as if she was hugging him, I was actually feeling pretty jealous of her.

"OH Ikuto-koi I've missed you so much!" she said to his chest

"Wow Amu how many charas can someone have, do you know what would be self of you she is." he said completely ignoring the small creature on his chest.

"N-n-no she just appeared on my bed and after a month she hatched but she didn't know why she was here and I don't know with what feelings she hatched." I said know my cheeks were turning red, I didn't **exactly** know why she was born but I had a pretty good hint.

"S-so you got Yoru back eh." I said as Aiko let go of Ikuto and went over to join the rest of the charas

"Yeah after I left after the wedding a couple of months went by and Yoru came back out from my heart, I don't know why though." he said

Then his eyebrows slightly furrowed "You're wearing the necklace I gave you." he said smiling

"Y-Y-Yeah." I stuttered

I after that it got quiet, not an awkward silence but a peaceful silence. I yawned I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, actually I haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of years. Before I knew it my eyes were half opened and my head fell on Ikuto's shoulder. I didn't have a trace of pink on my cheeks nor either of us pulled away on the contrary he slid his arm around my waist. Suddenly I could hear Utau calling my name from a distance and I stood up abruptly much to my dismay.

"Hey Amu, Ikuto." she screamed with Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase trailing behind her

"Hey ." I said as she reached us

"So I see you have already reacquainted with Ikuto néh." she said smirking, boy that smirk runs in the family doesn't it

"Hey Amu you know how Utau and I been talking to you about going on vacation this summer for Utau to get more famous and have more concerts." said Kukai

I nodded

"Well this morning Yukari gave Utau 11 plane tickets." said Rima

"One for Utau, Kukai, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Rikka, Hikaru, You, and I." explained Nagi

"We're going to France." screamed Utau with excitement

Aiko-chan: Thank you so much for your reviews on Black Diamond vs The Guardians and I'm currently writing another chapter so please be patient and your reviews and alerts mean so much to me thanks:) BTW the songs are Every time We touch, About you now, and My best friends brother. Please R&R :D


	2. OH NO

Aiko-chan: I'm BACK! I'd like to give a shoutout to xx Bloodly luved xx who was my inspiration for this story. I don't own shugo chara.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I took off my shoes at the door

"Big sissy you're home." said Ami hugging me

We all went to the kitchen for an afternoon snack as we did she enthusiastically waved at my 5 guardian characters as they greeted her and her own guardian character; kazuki. Kazuki was a kind, gentle, and gracious girl. She was born with Ami's dream to be gracious and a dancer. Kazuki wore a pink ballerina tutu and her hair was tied up in a bun, she had pink ballerina slippers just like on her perfectly white egg. Kazuki was born when Ami started 2nd grade that's how she joined the guardians, she was Ace at first but moved to Queen when Rikka graduated. Ami's friend Maa was King he had also gotten his shugo chara in second grade, junko. He was born from Maa's dream to become a sculptor. Yaya's brother Tsubasa was the Jack though his egg had not hatched yet. All that was left was an Ace.

"Knock, Knock!" someone was knocking at the front door

I went to answer the door with Ami and the guardian characters trailing behind me. I opened the door only to reveal Hikaru, Rikka, Maa, Tsubasa, Junko, Hotaru, and Haruki.

"Hi Amu!" yelled Rikka

"Are you not packed yet?" asked Hikaru

"Packed for what?" I questioned as they came in

"Well Amu we are suppose to be on the plane in 5 hours." sweat dropped Haruki

"EH!" I said before I ran upstairs and started packing rapidly

I could hear laughing behind me from my oh so delighted crowd of friends.

"Why can't we go to France?" whined Ami

"Sorry Ami but Utau could only get 10 tickets." chuckled Maa

I smiled they would make such a cute couple.

"Ok ,"I clapped my hands "I'm ready let's go!"

"Ok Ami be good to mama and papa and I'll be back in about 3 months, Bye mama!" I said

Hikaru, Rikka, and I headed outside only to find a limo outside awaiting us, I didn't gawk at it anymore, I was used to it already. We arrived at Utau and Ikuto's house to find another limo outside with everybody outside and Utau waiting impatiently.

"You're late!" she scolded

"Let me guess you forgot we were suppose to go today." Ikuto snickered

I only blushed and nodded "Um Utau how are we suppose to fit in that?"

"We're not." she smirked

She opened the door and inside got in Rima sitting as far as way as possible from Nagi, Yaya and Kairi holding hands and Utau snuggled close to Kukai after she got in, Rikka and Hikaru sat next to each other. I looked around there wasn't any room left but beside Ikuto which didn't really count as space because it was the floor. Then it hit me they had set me up how could they!

"Well looks like you will have to be sitting on Ikuto's lap." giggled Yaya

I blushed and sighed and shuffled my feet towards Ikuto and slowly and carefully sat on his lap. He smirked and put his arms around me as I squirmed in his tight embrace. An hour had already passed only two more hours until we get to Easter's private airport.

"I'm bored!" whined Yaya

"Why don't we play a game?' suggested Kairi

"What should we play then?" asked Nagi

"TRUTH OR DARE!" said Rima and Utau in unision

Instead of blood rushing to my face it drained out of my face so I was pale. Oh god this was going to be a long ride.

Aiko-chan: There. Promise the next one will be longer. Send in Truth or Dares for them for the next chapter! Check out my website: wix . com /galia2/girltalk. R&R :D

P.S Tell me if I should delete my other story step up 4ever


End file.
